leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vietphro/Maryke, the Spellgunner
Maryke, the Spellgunner is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities | }} Maryke shoots a silver bullet in a straight line, dealing damage and the first enemy hit by 20%. |description2 = Silver Shot also generates 10 spirit if it hits an enemy. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 1150 |cost = 0 |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Maryke creates a psionic gate at the target location. |description2 = Any friendly non-auto-attack projectiles that pass through the Mindgate gain 40% range and projectile speed. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 1000 |cost = 10 |costtype = Spirit |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Maryke dashes forward, empowering her next basic attack to do bonus magic damage. |description2 = If Maryke uses Shift while Spirit Mark is active, the cooldown of Shift will be reduced by 50%. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 475 |cost = 0 |costtype = Spirit |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Maryke fires a supercharged shot from her gun, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits. |description2 = If Occult Bullet kills its target, it continues along its path, dealing a bonus 20% damage to the first enemy it hits. If it kills that enemy, it will still continue along its path, dealing a bonus 40% damage to the next enemy hit. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 1500 |cost = 10 |costtype = Spirit |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Change Log Lore The streets and slums of Noxus often fill with whispers of rebellion, of promises of a better tomorrow. When the whispers become tangible, and marks of treachery against the Noxian government appear, there is only one person the High Command calls upon; Maryke, the Spellgunner. Raised by revolutionary parents in the Noxian Underbelly, Maryke grew up a precocious child, gifted with psionic abilities. Believing that rebellion truly would help her and the others of her community, she assisted the efforts as well as she could until one night when her parents failed to return from a raid on the Noxian Arsenal. Growing furious when the other revolutionary leaders returned unscathed, she traveled to the tavern where they made their headquarters and slew them all with a with a bullet placed in each of their brains. The High Command quickly took notice of the disappearance of the troublesome revolutionaries and arranged a meeting with Maryke, promising a large sum of gold for each rebel she took down. As she hunted the insurgents, her pockets filled with coins while the gutters filled with corpses, each one guilty of rebelling against Noxus. They say no man is safe when Maryke is hunting them, and to be go against the wishes of Noxus is a death wish indeed. Quotes Upon Selection *''"They will lie at my feet like the dogs they are."'' Movement *''"Ah, the pursuit."'' *''"They always run. They never make it far."'' *''"The thrill of the chase." *"Their fate is sealed." *"I can feel them stir." *"They tread on their own grave."'' *''"They are filled with false promises."'' *''"They grow restless. I will make them calm."'' Attacking *''"Their bones will build our cities."'' *''"Grind them to dust."'' *''"Break their will."'' *''"Absolute eradication."'' *''"Pick a god and pray!"'' *''"Bullseye."'' *''"Kill the insurgents!"'' *''"Nothing burns like cold lead."'' *''"They disgust me."'' Joke *''"What do I say to death? Not today."'' *''"There is no creature as terrifying as a woman with a mission."'' Taunt *''"They cried for mercy. I gave it to them in the form of a bullet." *''"I am the beginning to one journey and the end to another."'' Trivia * Maryke is pronounced "Mah-rai-ka". * Maryke's quote, "Pick a god and pray!" comes from the series Fire Emblem: Awakening. * Both Maryke's quotes "Nothing burns like cold lead" and "What do I say to death? Not today." are both variations of quotes from the book "Game of Thrones". * Maryke shares the quote "Bullseye." with . * Maryke's quote "They disgust me.", is similar to 's quote, "They disgust us.". Strategy * Make sure to manage your spirit generation in team fights as the bonus movement speed it grants at 100 can be useful for chasing down fleeing enemies or escaping yourself. * Firing Occult Bullet through a wave of low health minions can be better than firing it at the target itself, as the bullet gains extra damage as it kills enemies. Category:Custom champions